The Elric Brothers adventure in Konoha
by Karichi15
Summary: Ed has never believed in something as unscientific as the possibility of there being other dimensions other than their own. But what happens when through a series of events, they are sent to Konoha. In a land full of ninja who defy the laws of science, how are the brothers going to cope when they can't even speak the same language!
1. Journey

"Al! Hurry up!" Ed called as he went ahead off the train leaving his younger brother to carry all of their bags.

"Wait brother! No fair! Why do I have to carry all of the bags?"

"Because you're apparently so much _bigger_ than me humph!" Al just sighed at his brother's childishness.

**Earlier on the train**

"So are you two headed East?" a fellow train passenger asked.

"Yeah, we are going there to look for something" Ed explained while looking out the window feeling restless. Ed exchanges glances with Al and he could tell Al felt the same way. They heard a rumor that could be the Philosopher's stone and couldn't wait to see for themselves.

"So are you two related?" The passenger innocently asked, clueless as to why a boy so young and man in a suit of armor would be traveling so far to look for something.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet- Al starts being his usual polite self when his brother cuts in.

"We're the Elric brothers, ever heard of them?"

"Hmmm Elric…Elric…Ooooh! You mean the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

"I thought it was weird you were wearing a suit of armor! Is it just for your title or do you wear it in battles too?"

"Nn-no it's not me!" the flustered Al tries to hurry and correct the passenger until the train seems to get a bit darker and Al looks over to see…

Ed's face is covered by his hair but you can clearly see the bulging vein on his forehead and his fists shaking in anger.

"IT'S ME! I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BOOOO!" Ed shouts in discontent.

"What? Him? But he's so young and small! Are you sure it's not you who's the alchemist? With that big body of yours, surely you could become a state alchemist!" The naïve passenger asks Al.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHORTY MIDGET!" Ed screams as he tries to start the usual fight but is held back by Al.

**End of flashback**

"You know brother, he didn't really call you a shorty midget…" Al tried to reason

"Doesn't matter! He implied it by calling me short!"

*sigh* "Anyways now where are we headed to now?"

"For now let's go check out the town and find a place to stay tonight."

**Later at a café**

Ed POV

"Hey mister, tell me about this town. I heard there were strange things happening…" _Yeah, like things related to the Philosopher's stone…_

"Huh? Oh yeah, it seems that there's a new religious group that came to this town talking about how there are different universes and they claim to have knowledge on how to travel through time and space to get to those different dimensions. But I don't believe it for a second. After all none of them have actually succeeded and yet they still claim that the town should house them because they are almighty and what not."

Che… this doesn't sound like the philosopher's stone at all… it's just another group of people blindly following their fantasies to blind themselves from the truth…

"Thanks for the info mister. But you're right. There's no way that is all true."

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't believe it. Aren't kids these days into that kind of thing?"

"Kid? Look here old man! I'll have you know that I'm an atheist! As an alchemist, I don't believe in anything that doesn't have science to back it up." Geez who does this man think he is, calling me a kid humph!

"Oh? You don't believe in other dimensions boy?" I turned around to the source of the voice and saw a woman with a dark blue almost black looking cape on sitting in the corner of the café. The corner had bad lighting and the woman's cloak was covering her face so I couldn't see her well but by the tone of her voice I could tell she was smirking.

"Yeah that right. How can someone truly say there are other dimensions if no one had been to any other than here? It's just something people made up when they didn't want to have to deal with their problems and wanted to daydream about being somewhere else." And who was she calling boy? I'm not a kid!

"Well aren't you smart boy. But I can turn that right back at you. Since no one has been able to travel to other dimensions, how can you prove they don't exist? Isn't it natural to think that if there is this dimension that we live in then there is a possibility that there are others as well?"

Who was this lady? There was something about her that I didn't like and it wasn't just because of the fact that she kept calling me boy…

"Humph. Nice theory lady but tell me that again when there is solid proof. Come on Al let's go." I get up and put the money for our drinks on the table and get up to leave with Al right behind me but right as we were about to go out the door we hear the lady say,

"8 o'clock boy. If you want proof then come to our discussion and demonstration session in front of the church."

"Yeah yeah maybe if we have time. Bye old hag." As we leave I faintly heard the lady whisper,

"I look forward to seeing you boy." Something about the way she said it made my skin crawl…

"So what are we gonna do brother?"

"What do you mean Al?"

"You know what I mean, the session! S-E-SS-ION!"

"What about it?" Ed huffed at his brother.

"Weeell? Are we gonna go?"

"Well unlike other people we don't have the free time to go."

"But brother. Stop being so stubborn, you know the only reason we came here is to learn about the rumors and isn't this the best way to find out more about them?"

"…. *sigh* Fine. We'll go to the stupid session. But if they start rambling on about how we can travel through time and space if we follow their beliefs then I'm leaving. Understood Al?"

"Yes sir!" Al said doing a fake salute.


	2. Session

Hi! Sooo I probably should have written an introduction in the first chapter but I was so excited to upload my first fanfic EVERRR that I forgot haha! My friend used to call me Hikari and then shortened it to Kari-chan so you all can just call me that :D I have been reading fanfics for years and have written a couple myself but was too scared to put them up for public view. But I finally got the courage and decided to post my story and already got 6 comments, 11 followers and 8 favorites! XD That might not be a lot to some people but to me it made my day! Anyway so another thing I wanted to mention was that I'm sorry for the long period wait for the 2nd chapter but I will explain at the end of this chapter why it took me literally forever to publish this. For now though enjoy! Constructive criticism and comments are encouraged since this is my first fanfic!

**8:00 o'clock**

"Brother! Look at that huge crowd!" Al yelled towards his older brother as he ran ahead pointing at the crowd of people in front of the church.

"Al! Don't run ahead without me!"

"Hurry hurry!"

Al POV

I run up to the back of the crowd and heard my brother come up next to me bent over and breathing heavily.

"Mou, Brother you are really out of shape aren't you." I teased him a bit

"Be quiet!" Haha my brother can be really childish sometimes.

All of a sudden we hear the crowd roar and look to see a group of people walking up to a small stage like platform.

The group members had the same capes on as the one the lady had on in the café so it was hard to make out what they all looked like.

Suddenly they all took of their hoods and an older man whom I'm guessing is the leader stepped forward to the podium set in the upper front of the stage.

"Hey Al isn't that that weird lady?" I follow my brother's gaze and see in the group the very same lady we saw at the café.

"So she _was_ a part of the weird group." My brother concludes.

The crown went wild but as soon as the older man raised his hand everyone went silent.

"Welcome everyone!" The older man's voice boomed.

His voice was strong and commanding.

"I have gathered you all today to explain our beliefs and knowledge in hopes for you all to adapt them as your own. The knowledge we are about to reveal to you has been passed down through generations and is continuously added on to as we learn more and more… Some of you might be wondering what this knowledge is.

"Pfft not really." My brother as usual couldn't hold back his thoughts and whispered to me.

"Shhh keep listening brother." I whispered back.

"Do any of you ever wonder what is beyond the clouds in the sky? What we live on that we call earth is just a miniscule part of the universe. If earth is just one grain of sand in the entire sea, what about the other grains of sand? It is to our beliefs that there are other dimensions just like earth but with different rules, different places, different people and so on."

"Humph I'd like to see some proof if that old man's gonna keep blabbering on…" My brother again whispers.

"I can see some of you don't believe me. Like you young boy." I look up to the old man to see him staring right at us.

"Would you like some proof boy? Why don't you come up and join me on stage and I'll show you the proof you're looking for."

I heard my brother grumble something about being called _boy _again.

"Hn that's right, I would in fact like some proof if I'm gonna keep listening to your nonsense." I sighed and resisted to urge to facepalm myself.

By now everyone is looking at us so we have to choice but to go up to the stage. My brother stomps his way up to the stage while I follow. We go to the center of the stage where there is a transmutation circle and something lying in the center of it. It looked like knife but sharp on both sides in a triangle like shape with a handle (a kunai).

"What is that? Some kind of knife? Weapon?" My brother questioned.

"This boy is a weapon from the other dimension we've discovered." It was that lady again.

A bunch of ooh's and aaah's were heard from the crowd.

"Humph! Yeah right! It's just some weird shaped dagger. You're going to have to do better than that to get me to believe you." As usual my brother is about as stubborn as a mule.

"Maa aren't you the stubborn one boy. However don't fret for soon we will show you the proof you desire." The way that lady smirked made me shiver. I have a bad feeling about this…

The older man stepped up again and announced to the crowd.

"Now everyone! Thank you for patience. We will now call upon the dimension from which we were able to obtain this foreign object! Before we have only been able to see a short glimpse of this dimension before the door explodes. Our last attempt when the door exploded, this object flew out before everything was destroyed. Now we are confident to be able to hold the door open even longer!"

After all of the people in capes including the lady surrounded the transmutation circle and all bit their thumbs and slammed their hands down. A large electrical wave surrounded them as result of alchemy. After a huge old looking door slowly raised from the circle.

The door looked somewhat familiar but I'm not sure why…

"?! That can't be! That's- no…. it's similar but not exactly the same but still…" I turned to my brother wondering what he was shouting about.

"What are you talking about brother?"

"Look at it closely Al. Doesn't that door look similar to the door from when we met "The Truth"?

"…. You're right! What does that mean brother?"

"I'm not sure Al but it can't be good."

Suddenly the ground started shaking as the door started to slowly creek open. A bright light shown through the door and out of nowhere I felt a push on my back.

"Ah!" I turned around in time to see the older push me towards the door. By now the door had fully opened and there was a weird suction that sucked up right in. The last thing I heard was my brother and my own screams.

Authors note: Here is the reason for the long wait! So I debated for a long time whether to make this before or after Al remembers everything from when he lost his body. At first I was going to make it before because I like to keep Ed stronger than Al but I figured it might be inconvenient later on if Al had to draw a transmutation circle every time he wanted to use Alchemy so I changed it to after. The reason I debated this for so long is because depending on which I chose will change the story and the battles completely so I had to basically plot out the story both ways and figure out which decision had more benefits in the long run. So I hope I didn't make the wrong decision! Because honestly I liked how Ed had the upper hand with that since it kept the whole older brother thing but maybe that's just me.

What do you guys think? Al with or without the knowledge?


	3. New world, New adventure

So since the last chapter took so long I am uploading two chapters~ Actually these two parts were written as one but I decided to split it so there is a break between when they end up in Naruto's world :3

IMPORTANT: So here is where it gets difficult because now there will be two languages. I am having Ed and Al speak English and have Naruto's world be in Japanese. In Naruto's world they speak their own completely foreign language but for writing and reading sake I am going to use Japanese as their language but make it seem like something completely foreign to Ed and Al.

So English **"will be like this"**

And Japanese **_"will be like this"_** If I know it in Japanese then I'll write it and put the translation in parentheses.

Also if either Ed and Al or people of Naruto's world are talking amongst themselves then I will just use regular text format.

I won't start using these rules until they officially meet people from Naruto's world.

**Ed POV**

_What happened? Where am I? I feel warm and a slight breeze. It feels nice. _

….._I feel like I'm forgetting something…_

*GASP* I suddenly opened my eyes

"Al?!" I look all around feeling disoriented after just becoming conscious.

I see Al lying next to me and sigh in relief. I look around at the obviously new surroundings.

"…Where are we?" I whisper to myself.

All I see is grass and trees. It looks like we're in a field or something.

"Mmm" I hear my brother starting to wake up.

"Brother?" Al called out to me still half asleep.

"Al you up?" I asked as Al slowly sat up and looked around taking in the new environment that we have woken up to.

"Brother where are we? What happened?" Al started sounding a bit frantic as he when on.

"I don't know Al. I've been trying to find out… I remember we were at that session and then they transmuted a weird door. Then I remember it started to open…and then…! THAT WEIRD LADY PUSHED ME! Yeah now I remember! I was standing next you by the door and suddenly the ground started to shake. As the door opened it felt like I was being sucked towards it and suddenly that lady pushed me forward! I lost my balance and was sucked right into the door."_ I knew I shouldn't have trusted that lady._

"You too?" Al asked.

"You mean you were pushed too?" Though I guess he had to of been if he ended up here with me…

"Yeah, by that man that gave the speech." Al replied.

THUMP "Dammit! They must have set that up!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the ground with frustration.

"Sorry brother it's all my fault!" Al said sounding like he was about to cry.

"What? What do you mean Al?" I asked confused.

Al only looked down at the ground and sobbed out, "If only I hadn't nagged you to go to the session this would have never happened!"

" *sigh* And here I wondered what you meant. Listen Al this isn't your fault at all! If anything you can blame me for opening my big mouth and going against them. But instead of sitting here blaming ourselves we should first see where the hell we are."

I stood up and started to stretch to loosen my muscles up a bit.

"You're right brother. Let's look around to see if we can find any people." Al said as he too stood up.

I put my hand above my eyes to cover the sun a bit and squinted to look further in the distance.

"Hmmm I don't see anything but grass and trees….and more grass….and more trees… AHHH GEEZ WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" I yelled frustrated that we have no clue where we are.

"Calm down brother, look! I think I see a road over there. It's got to lead us somewhere." Al said as he pointed towards wide dirt path.

"Alright let's go! I want to find someplace to eat. I'm starving!" I said as I headed towards the road without even looking back to make sure Al was keeping up.

We followed the trail for what seemed like FOR-E-VER! But Al said it had only been 10 minutes. Then after about 30 minutes we finally started to see what seemed like civilization!

"LOOK AL! It looks like some sort of village ahead!" I had to squint to see but I could definitely see what seemed like a big open gate that looked like the entrance to a village maybe?

We kept walking till we were a couple of feet away. It looked like a huge gate opened and both doors were green. Each door had a weird symbol on it. The symbols were red and almost looked like they were drawn in blood. Creepy.

As we reached the gate we saw more of the village. The place seemed huge! It was like a whole civilization separated from the rest of the world. After all of that walking and seeing nothing but trees I can't believe a place this big was someplace here.

I put one foot into the village past the gate when I heard, "**_Stop!_**"

I stopped and turned my head to the source of the voice and saw two guys standing in what looked like a booth. One of them had brown hair with it combed down so his bangs were covering one eye. His eyes or eye was so dark it looked black. He had on a bandana that covered the top part of his head and a headband with a metal strip on it with some other weird symbol.

What's with this place and weird symbols? This symbol looked like a swirl with a point on the end. The other guy had the same headband and had black spiky hair. His eyes were the same way. Weird. It's like you can't see their pupils they are so black. This guy had a bandage across his face between his eyes and nose. Both of the guys were wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red swirl on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a green vest. Who the hell wears the same outfits? Were they guards' maybe? Hmmm if they're guards then this place must be important. I mean why else would this place be in the middle of nowhere with a large gate and guards.

But one thing that was bothering me was that I didn't know what that they had said….

"**_State your name and business. I've never seen you around before._**" The one with the bandana stated.

…Again I had no clue what he had just said… it sounded like gibberish to me. I looked to Al and he shook his head indicating he didn't understand either.

"**I don't understand what you're saying."** I said to them.

They looked surprised and started speaking to each other in their weird language.

I turned and whispered to Al, "Hey Al, what language are they speaking? I've never heard of it before."

"I have no clue brother. Maybe this is like a small foreign country not in Amestris." Al whispered back.

"I don't think so Al. We've both looked up every language of each country from books to at least be able to recognize them and I don't recognize this one." I told Al.

"That's true…" Al concurred while crossing his arms and tilting his head in thought.

I then noticed that the two guys walked out from behind the booth and came in front of us.

"**_Oy! Do yooooou understaaaannd meee?_**" The guy in the bandana said but it sounded like he was exaggerating each syllable and speaking annoyingly slow expecting us to understand.

"**I dooonnn't understaaaand whaaat youuu are saaaayiiing!**" I said back doing the same thing. This was getting us nowhere.

"Brother calm down. I think they are just trying to figure out who we are and what we are doing here." Al reasoned out.

*sigh* Okay let's try a different approach.

I put a hand out with my palm facing them to get their attention since they had started talking amongst themselves again and kept glancing at us. Probably trying to figure out what to do with us.

Once they looked at me I pointed to myself and said, **"Edward"** I then pointed to Al and said, **"Alphonse."**

They stared at me for a while and then exchanged a glace between each other. The one in the bandana pointed to himself and said, **_"Kamizuki Izumo"_** and then the spiky haired guy did the same thing and said, **_"Hagane Kotetsu."_**

Kami what? Why are their names so weird and difficult?

Again they seemed to be discussing something until they nodded to each other and the one with the spiky hair seemed to suddenly disappear!

What? I looked around to see where he went and looked at Al to see him just as bewildered as me. I snapped out of it when I heard a cough. I looked over to see that kami something guy point to himself and then in the direction behind him towards the village.

"Is he telling us to follow?" I heard Al ask.

"Yeah I guess so." I said as I nodded to the kami guy and walked towards him.

Yay chapter 3 done! The next chapter I am going to do this scene from Izumo and Kotetsu's POV and then continue on with the story.

Until next time!


	4. Different people, New culture

This is going to be from Izumo POV of what just happened.

*sigh* "Another boring day" sighed Kotetsu until he was smacked on the head by Izumo.

"Idiot! Have more pride! Guarding Konoha and its villagers is the best mission you can get!" I said in a sagely way.

"Hai hai" Kotetsu said lazily while throwing his hands up in surrender.

Around noon we were looking over the daily log of people who have passed through the gate so far.

"One traveling merchant and the rest ninja coming back from missions. The usual." Kotetsu said but just as he looked up we saw two people approaching the gate.

"Oi Kotetsu, two people are coming… but what's with them? A kid and a huge guy in a suit of armor?" I said, bewildered by the unusual pair.

"Maybe they're traveling street performers?" Kotetsu reasoned

"I don't know but here they come. **_STOP!_**" I commanded the strange pair as they stepped into the village.

They stopped and looked at us in surprise.

"**_State your name and business. I've never seen you around before._**" I said after they just stood there looking us.

They looked completely confused when I spoke and then the short kid turned to the armor guy who just shook his head.

The next thing that happened completely blew our minds. The short kid turned to face us and spoke in a language I've never heard of! I turned to Kotetsu and he was just as surprised as me.

"What did he just say?" I asked Kotetsu

"I have no idea. He spoke in a weird language I've never heard of. They are pretty suspicious though." Kotetsu replied

"Hmm let's get a closer look." I said as we both walked out from our guard stand and walked in front of them putting ourselves between them and the village just in case they try anything.

After getting a closer look at them I saw that they really were an unusual pair. One was a short kid who didn't look much older than Naruto who had blond hair like the latter but longer and a few shades darker. His hair was in a braid and just like his hair his eyes were a gold color. I've never seen eyes that color before…I wonder where he's from. He was wearing a black shirt with a black coat and pants and had on a long red coat on top with a weird symbol on the back. I couldn't tell much of the other guy due to the armor but it was big in both height and size. The guy must be huge!

"**_Oi! Do yooooou understaaaannd meee?_**" I said in an attempt to try and get them to understand me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kotetsu sigh looking like he wanted to facepalm himself.

I looked at the kid to see if he understood since I couldn't tell anything from the guy in the armor due to the helmet covering his facial expressions. The kid looked annoyed for some reason and said something back. I didn't understand what he was saying but I could tell he did the same thing as me and spoke ridiculously slow but in a more annoyed fashion.

"What should we do? We can't even figure out who they are let alone if they are a threat to Konoha or not." Kotetsu said to me.

"They don't seem like too much of a threat. They're wearing weird clothes but I don't see any weapons and they aren't wearing a hitai-ate so I don't think they're ninjas." I said back.

Just then the kid held up his hand to get our attention. The movement was innocent enough but both Kotetsu and I went on alert just in case he tried anything. What he did next though let us relax a little bit. He pointed to himself and said something like Ed-Edo-Edowaado? (エドワード). And then he pointed to his companion I'm guessing and said Arruu-Arufonsu? (アルフォンス). I'm guessing they are their names but I've never heard of names like that. They were ridiculously hard to pronounce. I glanced at Kotetsu and then pointed to myself and said my name and Kotetsu did the same. It looks like our names are just as foreign to them as theirs are to us because the kids face was priceless! He looked so confused and a bit irritated…seriously it's like the kid has a permanent frown on his face. Too bad he can't understand me or I would tease him about it becoming stuck like that if he kept it up.

"Izumo, do you think we should take him to the Hokage?" Kotetsu asked me.

"Hmm, yeah that might be the best decision. She'll probably know what to do. But you should go ahead and inform her about the situation and make sure there are ANBU present. While I don't think they are ninja, they could be spies from somewhere." Is what I said but I reeeaallly don't want to be left alone with them. Walking to the Hokage's office with people who can't understand a lick of what you are saying is **not** going to be fun.

After that Kotetsu used shunshin no jutsu to go ahead of us. After he disappeared the two looked like they had seen a ghost! Even the armor guy (Arufonsu was it?) showed a reaction. His body jumped and leaned back in surprise. Even though you couldn't see his face, it was easy to tell he was just as bewildered as the Edowaado kid. It was truly a picture perfect moment but it further proved to me they weren't ninja. Their reaction was that of someone who has never seen that jutsu before. Although it was a bit weird. Even if they weren't ninja usually regular civilians just show a look of amazement or admiration but these two looked like they have never seen or even heard of a jutsu in their whole life. Did they live under a rock? I mean it could explain their unknown language…yeah right.

After a couple of seconds, although their shocked reactions were amusing it was time to snap them out of it. I faked coughed to get their attention and once they looked at me I pointed to myself and then behind me to signal them to follow me. It seemed they understood so once they walked towards me I turned around to lead them to the Hokage's office.

I made to sure stay on alert and keep an eye on them but otherwise casually lead them through the village. I could hear them talking to each other in their weird language and me not understanding a thing*sigh* this was going to be one long walk…

* * *

><p>Ed POV<p>

Seriously what's with this place?! First we wake up in the middle of nowhere, then we meet two guys who speak in a completely different language and then if that wasn't bad enough, one of them freakin DISAPPEARS right before my eyes! And now we are following the magically disappearing guy's friend to god knows where! I keep ranting in my head before Al draws my attention back by asking,

"Ne brother do you think this could be the other world that those people were talking about?"

…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? But wait that goes against all of my morals and beliefs! But it explains why everything is so weird! But there's no way other dimensions can exist! But but but!

My inner turmoil went on and without noticing I had stopped walking and was banging my head on the nearest light pole mumbling to myself. I immediately stood up and coughed to try and hide my embarrassment. Al was sighing and shaking his head like it was an everyday occurrence (which it might be but I'm not gonna admit it out loud) and the Kami guy was looking at me like I was crazy.

We proceeded on and went through one of the main streets of the village. It seemed so lively. Kids were running around happily and there were a bunch of street markets selling all kinds of things. From fish to vegetables to clothing. It really seemed peaceful.

"Brother everyone is looking at us…" Al said looking slightly uncomfortable. By the way, Al might not have a real body and therefore the suit of armor being his temporary body but I can still easily tell Al's emotions. I am his brother after all!

That being said now that he mentioned it, everyone that we past is looking at us strangely. Although looking more closely I can see why.

"It's probably the way we're dressed and look. I mean I don't see anyone here with golden hair and eyes or wearing armor." I said to Al

"That's true. But it seems like they are a bit afraid of us… Maybe because we are being escorted by this Kamizuki guy." Al pointed out

"So that was his name?" I asked a bit too loud because if everyone wasn't looking at us before, they are now.

"Shhh! Brother you're too loud! And yes, he told it to us before after we told him ours. What did you think it was?" Al asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyways, the guy's name was too weird to remember so I've just been calling him the kami guy." Well at least I got the first part right.

*sigh* "Brother that's rude." Al nagged

"What? It's not like he would know anyways." I said, although when I looked up I saw the kami…I mean Kamizuki looking at us. Maybe he heard Al say his name and knew we were talking about him.

After about a 10 minute leisure walk (and by leisure I meant incredible AWKWARD walk with no talking whatsoever!) we finally stopped at a huge weirdly shaped building. It was mainly red with orange shingles and on the front was yet another strange symbol (火).

The Kamizuki guy turned to face us and pointed at the door of the building. I guess he's taking us there? I was a bit hesitant though. I looked over to Al and saw he was the same way. I mean so far we've just been going with the flow but I wonder if it's safe for us to just follow this weird guy. It didn't seem like he was going to do anything to us but still. Being in an unknown territory surrounded by people who you can't understand would make anyone anxious.

The guy seemed to see our hesitance and sighed. He pointed a bit upwards past the huge building. When I followed where he was pointing I saw a huge mountain with faces carved in it. Weeeeiiiirrrd. But then he pointed to the head all the way to the left and put up one finger. Then he went to the one next to it going to the right and put up two fingers. By the time he got to the last head he put up four fingers…four heads four fingers, okay yeah I can count heads too but what the hell does that mean?!

After he saw that we were just staring at him confused he sighed again and pointed again to the last head all the way to the right with four fingers held up and then pointed back to the building.

"Maybe he's saying he's taking us to whoever that is carved on the mountain." Al said

"Hm you've got a point Al. And looking at how whoever we are going to has their head carved on a mountain I am guessing it's like their leader. The ones before must be the predecessors." I reasoned out

"Do you think it's safe to go?" Al asked

"I don't know Al but we've got no choice. Otherwise where are we going to stay? We need food and a place to stay until we figure where we are and how to get back. Also they might have a library here where we could get more information." I told Al

Al nodded his head and turned back to our "guide" who was waiting by the door of the building. After he saw we were willing to follow he opened the door and led us through a couple of hallways and up a bunch of stairs. Finally we stopped in front of a door. He turned towards us and held up a hand signaling us to stop and wait. He then knocked on the door and waited until a woman's voice was heard from behind the door. I couldn't understand what the woman had said but I'm guessing it was something along the lines of "come in" because right after our "guide" opened the door and moved to the side indicating for us to go in.

The room was pretty spacious and looked like an office judging by the setup. There wasn't any other furniture besides a huge desk and big chair. Sitting in that chair was a woman who resembled the face on the mountain. She looked like she was in her twenties and had long light blonde hair and brown eyes. She had on a white shirt with a green robe-like jacket. Although the two most noticeable things about her were her ridiculously huge breasts (Winry would be jealous haha!) and the diamond (tattoo maybe?) shape that she had on her forehead. Standing to the right of her was another woman who had black hair that didn't reach her shoulders and like the first two people we met had jet black eyes. She was wearing a long black robe with a light purple cloth belt. But what was weird was that she was holding a pig! What's with that?! The pig even had clothes on! On the left of her was another woman (Seriously what's with all woman?) although she seemed to be about my age. She had short pink hair which definitely couldn't be natural. Who has pink hair? She had green eyes and was wearing a dark pink shirt with a light pink (someone has a pink obsession) skirt like thing with tight black pants on that stopped just above her knees. I then noticed that her right thigh was wrapped in a white bandage with a pouch attached on top. I looked over to Kamizuki and noticed the other guy that disappeared before was standing next to him. When did he get here? Anyway, I noticed that those two also had the same pouch and white bandaged wrapped around their thigh. I wonder what it's for? Before I could observe anymore I heard a cough. It came from the woman whom I'm guessing is the leader.

The lady pointed to herself and said, **_"Tsunade."_** She paused and then said **_"Hokage." _**

Was her name Tsunade or Hokage? I gave her a confused look and she quickly understood. She pointed out the window to the mountain and pointed to each head and said Hokage and then repeated it as she pointed to herself.

"I guess that's what they call their leaders. Like a title." Al whispered to me

"Yeah I guess. So her name must be Tsunade." I said back

When I looked back to her all three of them were looking at us strangely. I guess knowing we speak an entirely different language was different from actually hearing it.

The woman holding the pig did the same thing and said **_"Shizune."_**The pink lover introduced herself as **_"Haruno Sakura." _**

I went through all of the names to remember them and then pointed to myself and introduced my name, **"Edward Elric." **Then Al did the same thing and introduced himself, **"Alphonse Elric."**

They all looked at us strangely and glanced to each other. Then the leader or Hokage as they call it pointed to me and said, **"Erurikku?" **(エルリック). I nodded my head but wondered why she said my last name but judging by her weird pronunciation of it I assumed she was just trying to remember it? But then she pointed to Al and said the same thing, **"Erurikku?" **

Al too nodded his head. Was she trying to ask if we were related?

She stared at us for a while and then shook her head and pointed to herself and said, **_"Tsunade"_** and then to the pig lover and said **"****_Shizune_****"**…didn't we just do this? But then she pointed to the pink lover and said **_"Sakura."_**

Wasn't her name Haru-Haruno or something? I pointed to the pink lover and asked, **_"Haruno?"_**

She nodded but then said, **_"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_**

"Brother do you think she means that Sakura is her first name and not Haruno?" Al asked

I gave Al a confused look. I asked, "But then why are they saying it last?"

"I don't know, maybe it's part of their customs here or something." Al said

"Maybe. Let's try." I said and then pointed to myself again and said, **"Edward"** and then pointed to Al and said **"Alphonse."** After I pointed to both Al and me, **"Elric."**

That seemed to do the trick because everyone seemed to then nod in acknowledgment and realization. The Hokage then coughed to gain attention and addressed us by name…or at least tried to.

**"Edowaado. Arufonsu."** She said in the weirdest pronunciation. What's with all of the added syllables and vowels?

I put my hand up to stop her and turned to Al and said, "Hey Al, I can't say for sure but judging from what we've heard so far I think this language just consists of mainly if not all vowels."

"I think you're right brother." Al agreed

If that's so then they'll never get our names right so I pointed to myself and Al again and said, "Ed. Al." So hopefully this will be easier. Besides barely anyone calls us by our full names anyway.

The Hokage nodded her head and smiled a bit in I think relief for giving them easier names to go by. She then did the same thing as before and addressed us but this time with our shortened names. The command in her voice made us stand a little bit straighter. She stared at us for a long time. It was like she was trying to see into our souls. Once she seemed satisfied she opened her arms like she was welcoming someone with a small smile and reached out and put a key on the desk in front of her. After she turned to the Sakura girl and said something to her. Afterwards Sakura stepped forward and smiled to us. There was something about her that felt familiar but I couldn't figure out what. Sakura then pointed to the key indicating for us to pick it up and then walked towards the door and gestured us to follow.

Al looked at me and I shrugged and followed the girl. By then it was sunset and the village was pretty quiet. That was until I heard a loud call, **_"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"_**

* * *

><p>So since the Izumo POV was so short I decided to combine it with Ed's POV. Writing the descriptions of everyone and the village was somewhat difficult since their clothing isn't exactly your everyday things. Also sorry if it seemed tedious since you all probably already know what everyone looks like but I figured I had to add it since it is Ed and Al's first time seeing Konoha and everyone. Also I didn't have time to really edit and revise this chapter so sorry if there are errors!<p>

Oh and also I am probably going to upload a new story soon if not right now that I have been working on! It is a crossover with Naruto and Harry Potter. I have been reading a lot of them recently and decided to write my own with my own twists. Please check it out! ^^


End file.
